


Sunshines 4Ever (A SeokSoon Fic Fest)

by soonseoknet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fic Fest, M/M, Sunshines 4Ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonseoknet/pseuds/soonseoknet
Summary: A SeokSoon fic fest in celebration for their 4th year anniversaryhosted by soonseok-net on tumblr





	Sunshines 4Ever (A SeokSoon Fic Fest)

* _ All deadlines will be at the end of the day (11:59PM) in KST* _

 

Sign up: Begins 9/24/2017

[ Typeform ](https://soonseok-net.typeform.com/to/XMlofr)

Check In 1: 10/26/2017-10/30/2017

Check In 2: 12/07/2017-12/11/2017

Post Date: 12/24/2017

 

In celebration of SoonSeok’s 4th year anniversary (20171224), soonseok-net will be hosting the second ever SoonSeok fic fest! It will be run similarly to the first one so for those who wish to participate, simply sign up on typeform and then start getting your creative juices flowing! Let’s show the power of our happily married grandparents~

 

If you plan on participating, please sign up via the typeform. Feel free to sign up whenever but please let me know if you decide that you will not be participating. The check in dates are for your benefit. I will check and see how far you are and if you need help with your story. All stories should be posted on the date listed above.   
  


Rules:

 

  1. The **main pairing must be SoonSeok.** While it is fine to have other side pairings, the main focus should be on SoonSeok, as that is the whole point of this fic fest.
  2. Must be **at least** **1,000 words**. With that being said, while there is no limit to as to how much you can write, please make sure that the fic is **complete by the post date**. 
  3. Anything goes. It can be rated anything from G to NC-17. You may write about whatever you would like, as long you put the **appropriate warnings** , ie: character death, abuse, rape, self harm, etc…
  4. Since there are **no specific prompts** to pick from, please feel free to write about whatever you would like. If you are stuck thinking of ideas, there are plenty of prompts that you can find [ here](http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/101118660910/au-prompts-masterlist-of-lists) You may also **contact me** if you would like to discuss ideas.
  5. You may **post as many fics** as you want. The more the merrier :D
  6. It is definitely **not necessary** **to go through with your fic**. Sometimes life gets in the way and I definitely understand. If anything, even **if you cannot finish** by the time of the post date, feel free to **post at a later time**. Any day is a good day for a SoonSeok fic :)
  7. While it is **not necessary to post on AO3** , it would definitely be ideal. If you choose not to post on AO3, when I make the masterlist, I can still link it to wherever you choose to post your story. I will be creating a collection on AO3 so that you can post your fic to the collection when you post your story.
  8. Everyone should **submit a link** once your fic has been posted. You can submit by contacting me.
  9. Please write in **third POV**.
  10. Let me know if you will **need a beta**



Please let me know if you have any  **questions on tumblr @soonseok-net**


End file.
